


Heavenly (A Sonnet by Crowley for Aziraphale)

by seekeronthepath



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (and that period around 1601 when he learned to WRITE poetry), M/M, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, and remembering that Aziraphale loves poetry, and then swearing a lot at the page as he tried to come up with good rhymes, literally a sonnet, please imagine post-show Crowley deciding to be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: My angel's joy is like the rising sun...Literally a sonnet, featuring a lot of sky/celestial similes and metaphors, because Crowley is a sap.





	Heavenly (A Sonnet by Crowley for Aziraphale)

My angel's joy is like the rising sun:

Delight dawns o'er his face as his smile warms.

The star-shine in his eyes leaves me undone,

As blue as sky revealed by fleeting storms.

His voice is gentle as the summer air;

His hair glows like the moon in darkest night;

As many hearts are blessed by his fond care,

As there are touched by Heaven's distant light.

And though he's fit to dwell with stars above,

My angel kindly chose the Earth, and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sort of sonnet that was being written by Shakespeare and his contemporaries. Please speak up if you liked it, and feel free to ask questions if you have any!
> 
> (Also, if you get inspired to include Crowley writing poetry in one of your fics, please let me know!)


End file.
